


Сговориться - тщетно

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ростов, опершись головою на обе руки, сидел перед исписанным, залитым вином, заваленным картами столом. Одно мучительное впечатление не оставляло его: эти ширококостые, красноватые руки с волосами, видневшимися из под рубашки, эти руки, которые он любил и ненавидел, держали его в своей власти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сговориться - тщетно

Название: Сговориться - тщетно  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Персонажи: Николай Ростов / Федор Долохов.  
Рейтинг: NC-17.  
Жанр: юст  
Ключевая фраза: "Ростов, опершись головою на обе руки, сидел перед исписанным, залитым вином, заваленным картами столом. Одно мучительное впечатление не оставляло его: эти ширококостые, красноватые руки с волосами, видневшимися из под рубашки, эти руки, которые он любил и ненавидел, держали его в своей власти." (канон).

_Я – есмь. Ты – будешь. Между нами – бездна.  
Я пью. Ты жаждешь. Сговориться – тщетно.  
М. Цветаева _

 

Когда Долохов рядом, в Николая будто кто-то вселяется. Он становится другим человеком – несдержанным, азартным, и изо всех сил пытается завладеть вниманием Фёдора, своими безумствами ли, или своим успехом. Успехи случаются редко, потому что Ростов необыкновенно невезуч, и вот он пьёт, как последняя скотина, и повышает ставку, одновременно надеясь и на удачу, и на жалость Долохова. Он известный шулер, это знают все, но Николай раз за разом надеется, что с ним Фёдор сыграет честно. Но как бы ни так.

Проснувшись утром в чужом доме и с больной головой, Ростов осознаёт весь масштаб своего карточного долга, и его рука сама тянется к пистолету. Но неужели ради этого он жил – чтобы вышибить себе мозги на софе, рядом с храпящим полуголым Анатолем Курагиным? Так и не познав любви?

Николай лёг обратно, на смятую подушку, и горько всхлипнул, а потом и вовсе зарыдал, как ребёнок. Анатоль проснулся с недовольным мычанием: «мммм…Право, хватит шуметь, я только лёг…»

Николай оглядел расслабленное, прекрасное тело Курагина. Он обладал врождённой грацией и обаянием – будь всё это у Ростова, он не думал бы сейчас о самоубийстве. Он бы вот так же безмятежно лежал, а сильные руки Долохова гладили бы его, ласкали и не отпустили бы никуда.

\- Ты спал с Долоховым, Анатоль?  
\- Ну по пьяни где упал, там и заснул. Так что спал я и на Долохове, и под Долоховым… - усмехнулся Курагин, трогая свою гладкую мускулистую грудь.  
\- Я серьёзно. Всем известно, что ты спал с мужчинами. Был Долохов среди них? Отвечай!  
\- Отсосёшь – отвечу! Могу даже с подробностями! – Анатоль смеялся уже в голос, а Ростов печально разглядывал чудесные ямочки на его щеках. Такой красивый парень – и почему такой гад?  
\- Значит, вы были любовниками, - констатировал он. 

Николай не имел пристрастия к мужчинам, скорее даже испытывал сексуальное отвращение к рыхлым волосатым телам чиновников и генералов. Но эти двое – Долохов и Курагин – были необыкновенными, у обоих была харизма, разная, но одного толка. К ним неизменно тянулись люди, которым в жизни не хватало авантюры. Не хватало свободы. Свобода Долохова была мужественной и бесшабашной, а Анатоля – хитрой и порочной. И Николая, влекомого мечтой о военных подвигах, тянуло к той, первой. И этим рукам, говорившим о несомненном здоровье их обладателя. И волевому рту с плотно сжатыми губами. Тренированному телу. Опыту. Курагин был девкой по сравнению с ним.

\- Подождите, Фёдор! – Ростов застал его уже умытым, побритым, возвращающимся в свою комнату. Долохов славился своей устойчивостью к алкоголю и, естественно, был в состоянии дойти до покоев, а наутро выглядел свежо и молодо. – Я хочу поговорить о моём долге. Пойдёмте к вам?  
\- Это совершенно невозможно. Там отдыхает дама, ну вы понимаете, господин Ростов? Вернёмся-ка лучше в уборную, вам, думаю, не помешает привести себя в порядок. 

Николай покорно последовал за Фёдором в ослепительно-белую комнату с ровными рядами раковин, зеркалами и большой чугунной ванной, а также закопчёными пятнами чанов с водой.   
\- Право, встаньте в ванну и ополоснитесь, а то у вас жалкий вид. И выкладывайте, что вы там хотели мне сказать, Ростов! Ну же! У меня ещё много дел!

Николай, чувствуя, как от смущения у него горят уши, начал расстёгивать рубашку, но пуговицы выскальзывали у него из рук.

\- У меня нет такой суммы, Долохов! – выдохнул он, прислоняясь к холодному бортику ванны.  
\- У вашего папеньки есть, я знаю.  
\- Нет, Фёдор, нет! Мы на грани разорения. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, простите мне хоть часть долга…  
\- Не волнуйтесь так, Ростов. Вам помочь раздеться? – попытался успокоить его Долохов, а потом подошёл и принялся помогать Николаю с одеждой. Движения его были резки и грубы, но каждая пуговица, каждая пряжка будто сама расстегивалась под его руками. Так легко. Так же как эти пуговицы, Ростов готов был ему поддаться. В одних кальсонах он стоял перед Долоховым, закрыв глаза, будто в прострации, и краснея, как маковый цвет.  
\- Что с тобой, Ростов?! Снимай это и залезай в ванну. Давай-давай.

Пока он копошился, Фёдор набрал ведро ледяной воды и, подойдя осторожно сзади, обрушил её на голову Николая. Тот обернулся резко, обдав Долохова тучею брызг, и встретился с ним взглядом. И замер, не в силах пошевелиться, открыв рот и судорожно глотая воздух, мокрый, растрёпанный.

У Сони были тёмные глаза необыкновенной глубины, и Николай мог часами глядеть в них, думая о том, что скрывают они. Глаза Долохова не имели глубины вообще. Светлые, будто выцветшие, с маленьким чёрным зрачком - всё было в них на поверхности. Ни тайн, ни секретов; эти глаза были просты как жизнь.

\- Может, я мог бы отдать часть долга…не деньгами? - выдавил Ростов, наклоняясь к Фёдору опасно близко, так, что его сильное горячее дыхание коснулось щеки. Николай чувствовал, будто делает что-то постыдное, и это так возбуждало его, что член стал подниматься, несмотря на холод.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне себя, Ростов? – обеспокоено спросил Долохов, и Николай кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и, набравшись смелости, положил ладонь Фёдора на свой возбуждённый член.  
\- Пожалуйста. У меня нет денег. Я знаю, вы спите с мужчинами, Долохов. Ммммм… - Николай запнулся, когда проворный палец Долохова скользнул по чувствительной головке, размазывая каплю смазки, и потёр уздечку.  
\- Ты не мужчина, Ростов. Ты подстилка. На эту сумму я смогу купить сотню таких, как ты, так что я жду свои деньги, и как можно скорее.  
\- Но….ааа…..ммммм… - Долохов ловко играл с членом Николая, будто занимался этим всю жизнь, и тот терял способность говорить и мыслить. – Я умоляю вас, Долохов. Хотя бы часть долга. Вы убиваете меня…  
\- Зачем же? Я думаю, продавая своё тело, ты быстро наберёшь нужную сумму, это лёгкий путь. Просто раздвигаешь ноги…

Ростов раздвинул. Рука Долохова скользнула ему в промежность, сжала яйца, и палец сделал круг вокруг ануса. Ноги у Николая задрожали, он рухнул на колени, держась руками за бёдра Фёдора, и начал покрывать его член поцелуями через брюки, чувствуя, как он поднимается в тесном плену ткани, твердеет медленно, но неумолимо.  
«Нет, я хотел бы продать его только вам. Вам, Долохов. Всегда хотел. Прошу вас», - исступлённо шептал Ростов, расстёгивая брюки Фёдора и вытаскивая его член в прорезь кальсонов. Жадным ртом он заглатывал нежную розовую головку, обсасывал её, облизывал и тёрся щекой.

«Бери глубже, ну же!» - приказал Долохов. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел вниз, разглядывая увлечённое лицо Николая, а потом запустил руку ему в волосы и сам начал толкаться в тёплый, влажный, покорный рот, а Ростов преданно смотрел на него снизу, как пёс на хозяина. Руки Долохова теперь действительно держали его в своей власти. Держали так, что Николай кончил без единого прикосновения, от перевозбуждения, когда Фёдор с низким рычанием спускал в его горло.

\- Так и быть, за старания я прощаю тебе мелочь. За тобой остаётся сорок две тысячи, Ростов, - сказал Долохов, застёгивая брюки. – Но знаешь, будь я твоим отцом, я бы сам тебя пристрелил.


End file.
